Una común cena de Navidad
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Chica tiene todo planeado para que esta cena de Navidad sea perfecta y no sólo eso, sino que planea confersar su amor por Foxy en esta, ¿Qué pasará si las cosas no salen como esperaba? Advertencias: YAOI/HUMAN VERSION/AU ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**UNA COMÚN CENA DE NAVIDAD**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Scott, su creador, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos un poco._

_Advertencias: Animatronicos human versión, Yaoi._

_Sin más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

o-o-o-o

Harina por ahí, chocolate por allá, huevos rotos y demás había por toda la cocina en casa de los cuatro amigos dueños de ''Freddy's Fazbear Pizza'' y es que cierta rubia animosa no había parado de cocinar en todo el día.

La Noche Buena se celebraría ese mismo día, el viento frío podía sentirse incluso dentro de los hogares y esta era la fecha que Chica había estado esperando todo el año, por fin sería su oportunidad para intentar dar el siguiente paso con uno de sus mejores amigos, Foxy.

La muchacha suspiró mientras miraba su receta de chocolates horneándose a una alta temperatura y es que desde hacía ya cierto tiempo había puesto el ojo en el pirata de su equipo, le encantaba esa actitud animada e impulsiva pero al mismo tiempo calculadora y seria, era una combinación confusa que ni ella entendía pero que en poco tiempo le llegó al corazón.

Mientras no salía de sus pensamientos la alarma del horno la regresó al mundo y enseguida los sacó con ayuda de un guante para después dejarlos enfriar en una mesita, una vez se enfriaron un poco probó un pequeño chocolate y no pudo estar más satisfecha. Esa noche, esa misma noche se le confesaría a Foxy y podría hacer realidad su amor, estaba segura que cuando el pelirrojo probara sus chocolates no se atrevería a negarse, después de todo bien dicen que a un hombre se le enamora por el estómago y ella no era precisamente una mala cocinera. Nada podría salir mal.

—¡Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, es hora de la cena! —anunciaba alegremente la rubia mientras ponía la mesa.

En otras circunstancias estaría realmente molesta porque el trío de flojos la dejaran organizar toda la cena de Navidad, pero ese día era especial, finalmente podría confesar su amor y viviría como la novia de Foxy, con mucha pizza y cupcakes… bueno, ese ya era un extra de su propia cosecha.

Freddy fue el primero en bajar, el castaño parecía algo cansado, quizás había estado lidiando con las cuestiones de salubridad en la pizzería, pero Chica no quería eso, ¡Era Noche Buena! Debían estar todos contentos, unidos y relajados.

—Siéntate, Freddy, cuando lleguen Bonnie y Foxy podremos comenzar, ahora olvida los problemas en la pizzería, ¿Sí?

El joven castaño asintió y sonrió a su amiga, al ver toda la comida en la que tanto se había esmerado.

—Se ve delicioso Chica, no puedo esperar.

La rubia sonrió complacida y se sentó al lado de Freddy, ambos conversaron un rato sobre cuestiones ajenas al negocio para que no hubiera estrés durante esa cena tan especial, sin embargo, después de un rato y de que las velas ya estuvieran a la mitad, se percataron de que al parecer el morado y el rojo no tenían intensión de hacer caso a su cena.

Chica no pudo más que ofenderse, ¡Ella estaría emocionada si cualquiera de esos dos hubieran cocinado! ¿Qué acaso no tenían idea de cuánto había tardado y cuánto amor había puesto en esa comida?

—¿Qué no piensan bajar? —murmuró con enojo, a lo que Freddy se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que Bonnie se estaba arreglando, no sé porque está tardando y Foxy parecía un poco ansioso, bien podría tener otro de sus ataques…

Chica gruñó y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, pero una vez allí y al ver los chocolates volvió a sonreír, ese era su día especial y ni la demora de esos dos la iba a arruinar, si Foxy tenía otro de sus ataques probablemente estaría solo un rato y esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Tomó la bolsa decorada con sus chocolates y subió con cuidado de que Freddy no sospechara nada, pasó de la habitación de Bonnie que a pesar de estar arreglándose –según Freddy- estaba bastante silenciosa, quizás y había ido al baño, no le dio mucha importancia.

Llegó al cuarto del pelirrojo y sonrió lo más alegre que pudo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y dejaba una pequeña ranura para ver hacia el interior, pero al levantar su mano y disponerse a jalar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla por completo vio algo que quizás no debió haber visto.

—E…espera Foxy… nos están esperando… —murmuró el conejito morado tirado en la cama bajo el cuerpo del zorro.

Esa era una escena que definitivamente nunca había esperado ver en esos momentos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos en vez de ir a probar su cena? Embargada de curiosidad se quedó observando con cuidado de no ser vista y se dispuso a escuchar y observar.

—Mmm… no nos extrañarán, Freddy estará con Chica y la distraerá… —dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello de Bonnie.

Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño, sin embargo, siguió observando en silencio.

—Pero… ¡Ah! ¡¿Q…qué rayos haces?! ¡A…ahí no! —exclamaba el pelimorado con una voz un tanto nerviosa.

Esto hizo que la rubia quedara boquiabierta y con los ojos bien abiertos como un par de platos, Foxy había comenzado a bajar los pantalones del conejo para hacer una especie de caricia en su… Chica se cubrió la boca con la mano para no hacer ningún sonido de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, eran su mejor amigo y el chico del que gustaba, juntos, haciendo…

—Shh… no quieres que nos escuchen… ¿O sí?

A continuación se escuchó un fuerte gemido del conejo del grupo y Chica no pudo más que morder su mano con fuerza, ella lo denominó sorpresa, pero eso que sentía, esa sensación extraña era… era… ¿Emoción?

—¡B…basta, Foxy! Mmmh… —jadeo Bonnie repetidas veces, mientras él y la muchacha miraban como el pirata comenzaba a desabrochar y retirar la camisa lila del cuerpo del conejo.

—No… tú no quieres que pare… Bonnie… —el pelirrojo tomó del mentón a Bonnie y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, a pesar de la vergüenza que el morado parecía sentir—. Te amo, mi conejito…

Chica tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando vio como Foxy estampaba sus labios dulcemente contra los del pelimorado. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía, debería estar despedazada, ¡El amor de su vida le había dicho te amo a otra persona! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que a un hombre y ese hombre no era otro que su mejor amigo Bonnie! Pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la ''pareja'' e incluso sintió algo escurrir de su nariz, pero no le dio importancia hasta que…

—¿Chica?

La rubia soltó los chocolates de golpe al escuchar la voz de Freddy detrás de ella, su corazón se agolpó aún más fuertemente y tuvo que reprimir otro grito por el sobresalto. Se alejó rápido de la puerta y la cerró con mucho cuidado.

—F…Freddy, lo lamento es que… creo que Bonnie y Foxy no bajarán en un momento… —levantó los chocolates sin salir aún de su asombro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando un poco atónito al castaño.

—Chica… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia volteó su cabeza casi a 360 grados, asustando un poco al oso.

—Desde mañana… quiero que instales cámaras en toda la casa…

Freddy se quedó inmóvil con la cara llena de confusión, Chica se dio la vuelta nuevamente y sonrió con locura en toda su mirada y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras soltaba una risilla de lo más enferma y traviesa, vaya que ésta definitivamente no sería una común cena de Navidad.

**Fin**

_¿Alguien apoya que Chica se volvió fujoshi después de ver a esos dos? (Y quien no 7u7)_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Se agradecen sus reviews y comentarios constructivos!_

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima._

_¡Y MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!_

_Sayoo~_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Wow, no pensé tener tanta audiencia, sinceramente pensé que llegaría a menos reviews xD Y bien, he venido a decirles que… ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Pero también vengo a hablarles de otro asunto…

Much s me pidieron que continuara y para serles sincera, yo no consideraba siquiera hacer una segunda parte ni una continuación, sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa que me lo pidieron así que quería preguntarles, ¿Les gustaría que fuera un fanfic largo? Porque realmente no me comprometo mucho, sin embargo, sí puedo actualizar pequeños capítulos para narrar sucesos que vayan pasando a partir de la fujoshidad declarada de Chica(¿) xD

O hacer fanfics aparte y que los vayan siguiendo… ¿Alguna idea les gustaría? Cualquier cosa pueden pedírmelo, sólo pido un poco de paciencia, ya que tengo otros proyectos.

¡Gracias por su atención y por leer lo que escribe esta chica (tan subnormal)!

Nos leemos pronto.

Sayoo~.

~Aoi-Hatake.n.26~


End file.
